Forgotten
by lilanqelbebi
Summary: Something's missing from the picture. Will Kenshin remember? Her past is chasing her. When it finally reaches high...will Kenshin be hers?
1. Remembering

**Forgotten**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruruoni Kenshin and never will.

Okay, well this is how it goes....

Everything in italics is their thoughts, or it might be a noise.

"text" is them talking [lol obvious]. Well this is my first story so umm....well.....if it's not that great then......it's not my fault.

Chapter 1: Remembering

_Flashback_

"Okay so you ready?" Kaoru nodded.

"Okay let's go Kenshin!!! I'm guna win!!!!" _She's guna lose. I mean I can't lose to a girl!_

Kaoru had loved him so much. He promised. He promised they would be together. He promised it forever. And when another girl showed up...she became forgotten, but she never forgot him. Everyday she thought about Kenshin Himura. _every single day_

_End of Flashback_

Kaoru shook the stupid memory out of her head. Most people were head over heels for Kenshin Himura but she would not be drowned in. She would not be stupid. She used to love him. _I use to...I actually use to love him...._ She flinched when he tapped her on the shoulder.

"You okay Kaoru?" _Nope._

"Yea I'm fine." He was staring at her. _staring. _He was drowned in her eyes. _Now I look up to him and see nothing. Absolutely nothing. How come he loves me now. Oh my god. HE'S STILL STARING!!!!!!! _Then she clonked him on the head.

"Don't do that you idiot."

"Hey, I didn't do anything." She glared.

"Kenshin you need a girlfriend or someone to pretend to be your girlfriend. You look so pathetic alone." He hugged her from behind. CLONK! "You don't listen do you?" _What's her problem? I thought she liked me. Well we'll just havta to make this interesting don't we?_

At home Kaoru cried and cried and cried.

"THAT STUPID BASTARD! DOESN'T HE REMEMBER THAT WHEN THINGS HAPPEN BETWEEN US SOMEONE GET'S HURT?! AND THAT SOMEONE IS ME?! OOH MISTER BIGSHOT ONLY CARES FOR HIMSELF! THAT SELF ABSORBED JERK! HOW CAN HE GO ON LIKE WE HAVE BEEN BEST FRIENDS SINCE FORVER?!" _Oh yea, we WERE best friends. _She sweatdrops. (a/n LOL stupidity hehe) She stands up and heads downstairs to start training her little brother Yahiko. (a/n hehehehehe yes Yahiko is not really her brother, i know i know. that's why it's called a fanfic)

"BUSU!!!!!!!! BUSU!!!!!!! OH BUSU!!!!"

"Don't call me that you little -"

"Hit me and I'm guna tell on you." He smirks and she sweatdrops. _Am I that obvious? I might even clonk myself......._ Yahiko bangs on her head. "HELLOOOOOOO!!! IS ANYONE ALIVE IN THERE?!" Kaoru stuck out her tongue. "You know you have a guest. You are embarassing yourself in front of HIM." Yahiko gets that little smile of his and sticks out his tongue. () And now he is swirly eyed. She wondered who it was. She glanced quickly o that he wouldn't know she was looking.

She fell anime style.

_All that worrying that i would be embarassed in front of.....of....KENSHIN!!!!_ She burst out laughing and everyone stared at her like she was a weirdo. Then they all backed away from her. (TT)

"Okay......so....."

"Hey Kaoru you want a ride to school?"

"Are you okay? It's like 5 p.m. I guess I slept in late. REALLY LATE. It's too late for school Kenshin but I appreciate your offer!" She patted him on the head.

"Er.....are you okay Kaoru?"

"Yea I'm fine, thank you very much!"

"If you were fine then you would know it's Monday, the first day of school, and 10 minutes to homeroom."

"Eh..........." _What is wrong with me? Why couldn't I just say no like a normal girl......? Oh yea.....that's cuz the normal girls would say "OH MY GOD KENSHIN IS DRIVING ME TO SCHOOL!" Then they would call up all their friends and make sure that they knew and brag, and make up fake stuff. I don't see what Kenshin sees in them. If he truly loved me he would leave me alone...._

"You want me to leave you alone........"

"HAhahahahaha you got dissed by BUSU! Which must make you a loser or something cuz she's already a loser!!! hahahahaha!" Yahiko points at Kenshin laughing like a hysterical little idiot. " A LOSER GETTING DISSED BY A LOSER! I JUST GOTTA TELL SOMEONE! HEY GRAMPS!!!" Kaoru hit him on the head with a bakkon. _Oh....I said that out loud....I hope I didn't hurt his feelings but then I do so hahahaha pay back! YES I DO HAVE AN UNCONTROLABLE DARK SIDE! And so does that dark evil Kenshin.....and I AM talking about Kenshin Himura!!! _She heard the door close just slightly before she ran out after him.

"Hey Kenshin! I think I will be needing that ride." She rubs the back of her head. Sweatdrop....heh heh. (a/n LOL yea that's what i wanted to say)

Yep, yep, how was it? Every good story starts out with a well....umm....."interesting" beginning. Just hang on...the fun is coming!!!! LOL


	2. Stalker

Chapter 2: Stalker

"KENSHIN - KUN!" It was Tomoe Yukishiro.

"Hey Kaoru tell her I wasn't here and that I was sick and didn't come to school ok?"

"................" _That jerk what am I suppose to do? Why doesn't he just dump that idiot, she's not good enough for him. OH MY GOSH! I can't believe I just thought that thought....No, it can't be nooooooooooooooooo! Do I still like that dolt? _Kaoru walked to her first class and Tomoe had been following her the whole way...

"........What do you want Tomoe?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"Then STOP STALKING ME!" Then Kaoru ran for her life. _What is wrong with that girl? Is she some kinda freak?_

"Where's Kenshin?"

"How should I know?"

"I know."

".....about what......?"

"You know what I'm talking about. If you come near Kenshin again I will tell the world."

"Be more specific about the you-know-what's."

"You really want someone to hear? We are in school you know."

"Eh......I gotta go to class.....bye." Kaoru ran off. _This is all Kenshin's fault and his stupid choice of girls. He moves from girl to girl like a player. Wouldn't he just like one real girlfriend? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell am I thinking? That **I **would be his real girlfriend? No, no way, uh uh._

BRIIIIIIING! The bell rang it was time for lunch.

Everyone was heading to the cafeteria, except Kaoru. She headed for outside. _Now people are guna think I'm weird just because Tomoe doesn't wanna see my face anywhere near Kenshin's. What if he shows up at lunch? This is terribley bad. _

"I hate you Kenshin Himura! I hate you!"

"Hey Kaoru, what we're you saying?"

"..................Oh, it's nothing, Kenshin."

"Heh, ok." _Great, Tomoe is guna kill me for sure. Stupid Kenshin just had to show up._

"I gotta go. Kenshin promise me you won't follow me anymore. Just leave me alone..._not that I don't like you or anything_."

"Ok......." _Is Kaoru acting weird or what? I mean we used to hang out all the time.....when we were.....ten......and then....when we were thirteen...I can't make out anything after that....but something happened. Maybe Kaoru just doesn't.....like me anymore? NAH. I'm too good looking._

Kaoru walked away leaving a very concerned Kenshin outside.

She just sat down when she got a very "special" surprise.

"Where were you Kamiya?! With Kenshin? You stupid witch! Tommorow, I swear, tommorow your secret will be revealed." Tomoe walked away leaving Misao very confused.

"Uh Kaoru, what was that witch talking about? Is she giong to blackmail you?"

"..............." Kaoru started to cry. "He came to me, ok? I didn't try to find Kenshin. Besides he was trying to hide from that stupid pathetic loser. SHE BEGGED him to be her boyfriend."

"Kaoru don't you think you're over reacting? Just a little bit? Hm?"

"Yea I know. I'm a great actor don't you think? Hehehehehe"

"You tricked me?! Oh sheesh Kaoru I was trying to be a good friend!"

"Oh well I'm -"

"Haha I tricked you!"

"It wasn't as funny when I tricked you."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't." And lunch pretty much continued like that.

"Come on Kaoru let's go before we miss the parade!" _Oh boy, Misao, the parade of popular boys. I don't need to see this. Maybe if I hide behind Misao, Tomoe will forget all about it. I sure hope so. _"This time is guna be so much better!"

"How, Misao?"

"The popular guys are guna take a girl down the hall with them!" _Down the hall with them? Don't tell me.......Kenshin........is guna.......pick me..........no.....that can't be right..........this is a living nightmare......._ "Something wrong Kaoru? Missing your boyfriend?"

"EH! He is not my boyfriend."

"Sure he isn't."

"This is stupid. You wanna see popular boys parade down the hall with all these other fan girls? I'm not a fan okay?"

"Well yeah......but you're Kenshin's girlfriend!"

".......How many times do I havta say I'm not?"

"As many times equal to the sideways eight. (a/n yes she said infinity lol)"

"Ugh. I'm guna get you Misao!"

"Look here they come!!!!!" Kaoru turned her back to them.

"I don't care Misao. We're not getting picked you idiot."

"Hehehehehe Aoshi looks so cute."

"You crazy idiot. He just screams icebox if you ask me."

"If you ask me, who was asking you?" Misao stuck out her tongue.

"Sheesh. You're not getting picked."

"Shhhhh. They're calling the names."

"Oh god, get a life Misao."

"I said SHHHHHH."

"Misao Makimachi!"

"Aoshi Shinomori is so cute Kaoru! You really should think about going with Kenshin! Or maybe Enishi Yukishiro, you know. Well bye!" _Wow she was picked._

"Megumi Takani! Sanosuke Sagara is calling you!"

"Shura insert last name (sorry . iono her last name. hehe)."

"Tomoe Yukishiro." _Why didn't I think of that? I knew he would choose his girlfriend....I can be so stupid sometimes. _Kenshin watched Kaoru fade away into the darkness of the dimmer hallways.

"Kaoru!" _Guess I was wrong. That guy is stupider and more thickheaded than I thought. You can't have two girls you know. That idiot. _With that thought Kaoru started to run into the darkness with Kenshin chasing after her, and Tomoe after him.

Yes, yes, is it better than the first chapter? Reviews! REVIEWS PPL!!!! lol. I'm so great!


	3. The Saphire Eyes

Chapter 3: The Saphire Eyes

Kaoru ran along the dark corridor.

"Kaoru!"

"Leave me alone Kenshin!"

"You heard what she said. Leave her alone Kenny!" _Kenny? Damn that girl is starting to piss me off. _(a/n Kaoru's thought hehe)

"Yea, _Kenny,_ if you decide to folllow me ever, ever, again promise me one thing?" Kenshin and Tomoe stopped at this.

".........ok....I guess."

"DON'T EVER FOLLOW ME AGAIN AND LEAVE YOUR STUPID PLAYMATE BEHIND!" Kenshin was stunned at this comment and just stopped there. Tomoe tried to shake him back to reality. He just froze there and they could hear Kaoru's footsteps pounding the floor as she ran away into the dark corridors.

"Come on Kenny, she's just jealous."

"Let go of my arm."

"Huh?"

"I said let go Tomoe." She loosened her grip.

"What are you guna do?" Kenshin pushed her aside and ran after Kaoru.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." Kaoru stared at the flower, one petal left. She plucked it. "Well then, I guess......he loves me....." _Ugh Kenshin Himura. You can really make me go crazy, and I don't not mean crazy for you._

"Kaoru?"

"Ugh..........he followed me......" She picked up her bag. "Whatever you havta say I don't wanna hear it, _KENNY_. Look, I havta get home. Just let me walk in peace."

"I'll walk you home."

"Did I ask you?"

"No I offered."

"Did I accept?"

"......Yes."

"NO I DIDN'T!" And then she smiled. That was the first time Kenshin saw her smile since they were........ten. _Eh........I just smiled to Kenshin.......something is seriously wrong with me. _"I didn't mean to do that."

"Do what?"

"Smile." He smacked the back of her head.

"You idiot. There is nothing wrong with smiling. Since you haven't for some years now. For eight long years......" Kenshin looked to the sky. "What happened?"

"Huh?"

"What happened to us? How come we're not friends anymore?"

"Oh no it's nothing." He grabbed her. And for the first time he could see she was crying, inside herself. She smacked him. "You idiot don't look at me like that. I told you it was nothing, so it's nothing. And I was......." _I was just about to fall in love with you all over again.._

"You were what?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Dammit, everytime I ask you something you say "Oh it's nothing." Then you know it's something Kaoru! You know nothing always is a something."

"But it wasn't always a something...."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you showed up i my life Kenshin, it was a nothing and always would have been nothing, ok? You seriously don't understand. Now you just assume it's a something. You no good idiot." She smacked him. "You are so self-absorbed."

"We just passed your house."

"We're going to the dojo. I mean I AM not YOU and ME, just ME."

"Then who's guna bring me home?" Kaoru slapped the top of her forehead.

"YOU ARE NOT COMING."

"Yes I am."

".............ok I just can't talk to you anymore." From the look in her eyes Kenshin could tell that his loveable little Kaoru felt herself again. Maybe enough to love him once more. (a/n awwww lol)

Okay, stay tuned!!!!! lol more REVIEWS! lol


	4. Kidnapped

Chapter 4: Kidnapped

Kaoru was doing her homework when she heard a _TAP! _on her window. She looked up. _It's probably just a squirrel......_

_TAP! Tap, tap, tap...._

Then her window broke and something came in, she couldn't make out the blur, because then she got hit in the head.

Kenshin turned on the tv to see today's weather forecast.

"We interrupt this program for a very important news annoucement." _Probably just some hallubalu. _(a/n lol hallubalu)

"Two teenagers have reported missing." _Probably a guy and his girl runnning away since their parents don't want them seeing eachother._

"The first one's name is Tomoe Yukishiro." _Tomoe? Don't tell me she commited suicide. Damn her. Now I'm guna be questioned. _(O.O) _What if they thought I killed her or something....I mean I did use to be a battousai...._(a/n hehe sorry i'm not sure if i spelled that right)

"The other one's name is Kaoru Kamiya." _Kaoru......she wouldn't commit suicide.......would she? Is this my fault? What the heck? Oh boy, yipee, I'm guna be questioned twice as much.....who could have stolen her......? Tomoe wouldn't...........would she........?_

"All I havta do now is wait for Kenny to come and get the bait...one step closer and she is toast. If he kills me.....he's guna be sorry he ever wanted to dump me."

Kaoru opened her eyes.

"Tomoe?"

"What do you want you witch?"

"..........how can you do this?"

"It's simple, I HATE YOU."

"Kenshin........."

"Don't worry your knight in shining armor will be attending this ball." _What is she up to?_

"I just can't wait to see Kenny slaughter you himself." _Ugh, that Kenny stuff again. Slaughter me? How.....no....he would never....slaughter her? Well let's just say that's more likely than him slaughtering me. _Kaoru looked down..._this isn't my body....I don't dress like this....no...nooooooooooooooo......I look like.......like.....Tomoe......I see now....he would slaughter her if I asked him to or if he felt my life was threatened.....so she made me look like her and her look like.......me. Kenshin will slaughter me. I havta find a way to stop this......oh Kenshin......_

"Right after school, he will come here...just watch..."

"Hey Sano."

"Yo."

"Did you talk to Tomoe yesterday?"

"After you chased after Kaoru and pushed her aside she got this wicked little grin. I wouldn't mess with that girl. Misao said Tomoe tried to blackmail Kaoru."

"Blackmail?" _So Tomoe may have..........Kaoru's in danger....._

"You should go to her house after school. I'll even come with you if you want. Megumi keeps stalking me, I'll just havta cancel. Everytime I say I'm helping a friend she asks "What friend?" I say a girl and she freaks. I'll just say I havta do some things aight? I'll be there for your big moment! HAHAHAHAHA."

"Shut up Sano."

"See yah later." _That girl is a little envious freak of NATURE. Saying other people are jealous...._

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. Lunch time.

"Hi Kenshin."

"Hey babe. So what did you want?"

"One: don't call me babe. Two: You know where Kaoru is? Three: Tomoe......is....well.....you know..."

"Yea, I know, Misao."

"Anyway, we're going to the Akabeko later tonight. You coming?"

"When? If it's after school me and Sano can't go."

"Later then, we'll just reschedule. I mean if you don't come we can't have a party can we?"

"K."

BRIIIIIIIING. School was over.

"Yo Sano."

"Ready."

"K. Now we just have to decide on the driver."

"Lemme drive."

"No. You easily get drunk, I can't risk my life cuz some idiot is well an idiot."

"If you felt that way why did you say we need to decide. Geez man you have problems."

Soon enough they arrived. _Why would she even hide herself in her house and report herself missing? That just doesn't seem right........it's just not right._

"Sano isn't it strange?"

"What?"

"If she was hiding in her home why would she report herself missing? I mean they would have to investigate her home."

"Hmmmmmm........maybe they overlooked it."

"Tch yea right. Sano you're an idiot."

"You sound like jou-chan."

"Eh....let's just get this over with."

Ding dong

"No one's answering."

"That's obvious Sano. How'd it go with Megumi?"

"Oh that bitch. We aren't together anymore. She got pissed off that I help friends too much."

"Oi, I see. Just another wench right?"

"Yea. So we bust in or what?"

"What do you think?" Sano looked stunned.

"Aight man. I'll go in and unlock the door."

"Hurry up." Sano broke a window and climbed in. _CLICK!_ Kenshin opened the door and walked in.

"You know this house good right, Kenshin?"

"Yea, why?"

"Are there any hidden compartments?" _That's right. Her house is like some maze you can't get out of once you got in._

"Follow me, Sano." They rushed down the dark corridor and up the stairs. "There should be a switch behind some painting somewhere." They looked.

"I don't see any paintings." Kenshin saw something glint when the sun hit it. He walked over there and there was the switch.

"Looks like I found it."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"It might be a trap...."

"What you gotta be kidding me." Sano pushed the button. "Nothing happened..." Kenshin looked around, nothing. Sano stared at the painting. Then something was creeping out of it. First it was a nail, then it became a finger, and then it was a hand. Then a bloody skull came out....

"Uh Kenshin........" Kenshin continued looking around. "KENSHIN!" Sano backed away from the painting and bumped into Kenshin. It was coming closer. SAno turned around and pushed Kenshin down the stairs and jumped down himself. They fell in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"You idiot. GET OFF OF ME!" Sano stood up.

"Kenshin I thought the bottom of the stairs stop in the living room."

"They do, genius."

"Then why are we in the basement......"

"I.......I really don't know."

"Kenshin.......there's Tomoe and Kaoru." Sano pointed over to where the two girls were hung up on the wall. _Something isn't right about this picture......Kaoru......seems like she's gain some.....wait a minute......_ "What are you waiting for? Unhook Kaoru already you dumbass."

"No." Kenshin drew his sword and slashed at Kaoru.

"YOU JUST KILLED JOU-CHAN!!!!!!!!! THIS MAN IS CRAZY!!!!!"

"Look you idiot, it's just fluff in here." He rubbed the white stuff between his fingers.

"That's weird." Sano went over to Tomoe and felt her arm. "You think it's just fluff here too?" (a/n lmao that idiot yea well i wrote him lol) Kenshin slashed through the cuffs around Tomoe's hands, waist, and feet. He rubbed her face with his hand. _Just as I thought.....this was all a deceivement...this is Kaoru._

"It'll be okay Kaoru... We're taking you home now." Kaoru had a half smile. _Kenshin......_

_Flashback_

"Kenshin!!!!!! Kenshin come back!!" Kaoru fell to the floor and reached her hand out towards Kenshin. Who was running away with......Tomoe. "Kenshin........."

Kaoru's face became wet......_it's raining over my tears...._

"Hey Kaoru I'm back! Kaoru?" Kaoru pulled the shades closed. _I thought he loved me.....he was only kidding._ Kaoru could feel her face becoming warm again, with the wetness of her tears. Kenshin banged on the door.

"Kaoru! What are you doing Kaoru? I thought...you were my best friend....." Kenshin walked away into the rain making it home only to be soaked and beated by his parents.

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything to Kaoru mommy....."

"YOU MADE HER CRY."

"Noooo I didn't." Then his mother whacked him with a stick. "Mommy.........you gave me a scar......" He reached up to his cheek.

"It will heal." It never did....

_End of Flashback_

I LOVE MY FLASHBACKS!!!!!!!! lol. i'm not very modest....REVIEWS!!!!! lol. you jus gotta love this story....i'm not good at well action scenes so BARE WITH ME! lol


	5. I Love You

Chapter 5: I Love You

"Where to now, Kenshin?" Kenshin shrugged.

"Iono......can you drop me off here?"

"But......Kaoru's well maybe she remembers...."

"Remember's what?" _So he really has forgotten....even though it has scarred him for life.....he does not remember the scar?_

"Oh it's nothing." _Again with the "Oh it's nothing." He is starting to sound like Kaoru...do they know something that I don't? Maybe....._his face lit up_........there's a surprise party for me!!!! _(a/n drop animestyle lol) Sano stopped the car. Kenshin walked up to the door.

_BAM! _

Kaoru came out. _Look there's Sano......what happened to Kenshin?_ Kaoru closed the door. She whacked him in the head.

"Um......excuse me Kenshin?"

"Yea?"

"GET OFF OF MY DOOR! Please and thank you." Kaoru left to go hang up the laundry.

"She can be scary when she's mad."

"Speak for yourself she wasn't scary."

"You're holding onto a rock." Kenshin fumbled to let go and fell over. Sano laughed, "Idiot."

"Hey Kaoru!" _Oh no, it's that idiot._

"..........yea hi _Kenny."_

"You know that's not my name."

"Oh yea? So I can't call you what Tomoe calls you? Does that make her special? You know what -"

"You get angry too easily...she called me that out of her own will. You know that, that you do."

"..................umm ok, well i gotta go........talk to you later Himura-san!" _Now it's all formal huh?_ (a/n Kenshin's thought) Kaoru blinked. _Himura-san what was I thinking? Great just great he probably thinks I'm some old lady......_ (a/n yesh yesh now it's Kaoru's thought lol)

"Kaoru!" Kaoru took a sip from her water bottle.

"Oi, Misao what is it that you want?"

"Enishi."

"EH?!" Kaoru spit out her water.

"You almost ruined my shirt!"

"Sorry, so what is this "Enishi" business?"

"For you." _What is she up to?_

"Huh?"

"You really are clueless you know. I found out from Aoshi that he really likes you!" _No wonder at that parade I heard two people call my name....the announcer, and....Kenshin Himura._

"Sorry."

"What?!"

"I'm taken."

"By who?"

"Ken.....I mean umm........er.....well he promised me to swear I would never say his name."

"Tch yea right. You like that Kenshin guy huh?" Kaoru blushed.

"Nooooooo way. After what he did to me? He's sick. He claims he doesn't remember."

"Maybe.......just maybe........he doesn't want to remember?"

"Huh?"

"His self conscious is telling him to forget duh."

"Oi, Misao, that's just strange."

_Flashback_

"Someone help me!" Kaoru gurgled, her hand reaching out of the water. She couldn't breathe.

"Kaoru!" Someone had grabbed onto her.

They were about to fall down the waterfall....dead....but together....

Falling....falling....falling....

He was holding her back from the water pressure. She could still breathe, her hero....she wasn't sure.

When it ended Kaoru's head bobbed up from the water. _Where was he?_

"KENSHIN!!!!!" A head bobbed up next to her's.

"Don't worry Kaoru...you'll be okay." _Where.....did he get that scar?_

"Where................" Kaoru touched his cheek.

"It's nothing Kaoru.....really it's nothing.." _Then I realized.....that I love him.._

_End of Flashback_

ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.........iono what to say. i ran out of things to say! just stay tuned. LOL


	6. How Can We Be Together?

Chapter 6: How Can We Be Together?

"Kaoru...." Kaoru pulled the shades open and looked outside. It was.........Enishi...Kaoru went into the Kitchen.

"Aren't you guna get the door Kaoru?"

"No, mom, it's those advertisers....."

"Really?"

"YES."

"Well you don't havta be so....."

"Touchy? Moody?"

"BUSU!!!!!!!!!!" _Stupid brat opened the door didn't he? _"Someone's here for you!"

"Advertisers, eh?" _Sheesh mom, gain up on me why don't cha?_

"I really, really, really don't wanna go out with him......or to school.." _What if Kenshin's the jealous type?_

"Fine, then uh.......umm.........Yahiko come here!" _Great, mom was having problems on how to get rid of him..._ Yahiko came in to the kitchen. "Who gave you permission to open that door?"

"Since when did we need permission?"

"What if it's some sorta killer?"

"Uhhh....we run for our lives out the backdoor?"

"No back-talking child! Go get rid of him. Kaoru doesn't want to go near him, you do best to remember that."

"Fine. I hate Kaoru, that stupid, stupid, stupid wuss!!!!!!" Yahiko left to the front door, but Enishi, he was gone.

"KAORU!!!!!!"

"Oi, Misao, what?"

"OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH."

"Umm....what?"

"AOSHI.....HE......ASKED..ME...TO....BE..HIS..."

"Girlfriend?"

"YES!!!!! So now.....I'm guna go sit with him....is that okay?"

".........go ahead." Tomoe had come back to school a couple of days before and she was practically drooling over Kenshin. _drooling.....ugh...pissing me off..major....I oughta give that girl the old bama!_ "BAKA!" Everyone stared at her.......she got up and went outside. _I will always smile...always smile for you Kenshin Himura...because I promised my beloved Kenshin I would smile......am I smiling now? _Tears ran down her cheeks....but she was still smiling...

_Flashback_

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"He's a year older than you!"

"But..."

"No buts..."

"At least he's someone who loves me." Kaoru ran up to her room...there he was. She was crying and there he was.

"It's ok Kaoru....." She didn't remember anything after that 'cause then she fell asleep in his arms.

_He's the one.......that will keep me warm forever._

_End Flashback_

Someone was shaking her.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?"

".....I......love....you...." was all she said before she fainted.

Okay!! How's that for one day? hehe SEVEN WILL BE UP SOON! it's called: Hearts Will Be Broken (a/n awwwwwwwwwwwwww lol) you can probably tell that i'm pretty sappy right now huh? heh heh, well it is romance/humor.....so just bare with me! lol


	7. Hearts Will Be Broken

Chapter 7: Hearts Will Be Broken

"Will she be okay, doc?"

"Aren't you........Kenshin Himura?"

"Eh? Yes. Is that some kind of problem?" _So every child does have a heart...._

"No not at all..." Kenshin held onto Kaoru's hand. _I can't feel a pulse. Kaoru's guna die........ _(a/n Kenshin's thought) The nurse was muttering under her breath. "She might not make it....how can someone just faint and lose a pulse....it doesn't make sense..."

"Eh.....will everything be okay?"

"Yes....just leave her in my care...."

"But....I can't leave her...."

"You have responsibilities! You need to go to classes!" Kenshin flinched from the nurse's reaction...... "I'm sorry, but......I'm just not sure if she'll make it." He winced.

"Now I just can't leave...I just can't...." _Am I guna cry? I CAN'T IDIOT! WHAT IF KAORU WAKES UP? THEN SHE'LL SEE ME! I have to be strong for Kaoru..._

A hand was on his shoulder. It was Sano.

"We have to go, Kenshin....Tomoe...is "calling"..." They left the office.

"Hello? Mrs. Kamiya? Is Kaoru home?" Kenshin held the phone to his ear....making sure what he heard was correct...

"I'm sorry Kenshin.......she isn't home."

"It can't be...." He was murmuring.

"What'd you say?"

"Oh it's nothing Mrs. Kamiya, don't worry about a thing."

"Well that means I have to worry, doesn't it?"

"EH?"

"I'm just kidding with you, would you like her to call you back?"

"No...no thanks." _She's not home..._

Kenshin dialed Sano's number.

"Sano. Kenshin. Kaoru hasn't come home."

"How is this my problem? YOU like her. Do I havta remind you?"

".............you coming or what?"

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"No. You're coming."

"What the fuck was the point of asking my opinion?" Sano groaned. "I hate you."

"So you coming?"

"Aight. I'll meet you there."

"K." Then they hung up. _Doesn't Kenshin say good-bye anymore?_

_Kaoru.......something isn't right about this..let's rethink...._

_Kaoru had that outburst at lunch where she screamed "BAKA!"_

_She went outside for awhile...not long enough to be poisoned though....._

_When I found her she was crying....did she know something?_

_Wait, what did Sano say before? "So you truly have forgotten?"_

_Does that mean......? NAH! She loves me too much...._

_Right? _

_Trying to remember......there was Tomoe.....and....._

Sano snapped.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"You zoned out on me. Didn't you hear me say "Kenshin. Kenshin. Fine I guess I'll ask Kaoru out."

"YOU'LL WHAT?!"

"I was trying to get your attention, but you know....she is kinda..."

"Don't even think it." They walked to the nurse's office. Sano knocked once..twice..three times..no answer.

Kenshin busted the door open. It was deserted. Not a soul in sight.

"That was weird."

"What, Sano?"

"Where could they have gone? It was weird, when I came to get you...Tomoe wasn't there...remember?"

"And the nurse.....wanted us.....out..."

"A coincidence?"

"I don't think so." And they were gone. Out of the school. Out of reach, going to Tomoe's house. (a/n SORRY YOU FAN OF TOMOE'S! apparently she is evil in this story. hehe plz don't hunt me down and kill me....)

_Ding dong._

Kenshin waited his arms crossed. The clock was ticking. He was surprised when Kaoru answered the door.

"Eh? Kaoru? I didn't expect-"

"To see me here. Yea I know Kenshin.."

"Could....you possibly wait for me outside with Sano?" _I've found her....now I can....finally finish...what I have planned to do..._

"Um...ok...the nurse is in there. She had some things to do with Tomoe." Kaoru went to stand by Sano, who was leaning on a wall.

"What is it Kenny?"

"I'm sorry Tomoe..."

"What?! YOU"RE GUNA BREAK UP WITH ME?! CAUSE, CAUSE OF HER!?" Tomoe pointed in Kaoru's direction, disgusted. The window was open.

"Yes, Tomoe. You know.....that we don't belong together."

"Then why are we together Kenshin?! WHY IS IT THAT WE'RE TOGETHER WITHOUT MEANING?"

"Tomoe..don't lose your head. You're being a dolt. Most girls would cry, you, you're revolting." Tomoe stood up. She opened the door. She walked up to Kaoru and scratchd her across the cheek.

"I HATE YOU KAORU KAMIYA! YOU'RE A LIFE RUINER." Kenshin had been there. He was there when Tomoe did that. He was there. Tomoe walked back inside slamming the door behind her. "Please....Don't ever come back. You're not welcome. Please....stay away."

"Kaoru..are you okay?" Kenshin reached up to her cheek.

"It's nothing...really it's nothing." (a/n sound familiar? yea it's from that waterfall flashback...)

She was smiling...tears also streaming down her face...but she was smiling.

_Flashback_

"Stop following me, Kaoru." He was writing notes again....writing...passing...them...to..._Tomoe..._

"Eh...Kenshin...I'm supose to follow you home...cause I don't know the way..."

"Maybe that's what you want me to think."

"Nooo......I can't believe you feel that way."

"Well I DO so just handle it."

"Okay......" He smacked her.

"Stop being stupid Kaoru! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Another hit...once...twice...three times...and then the last one...from Tomoe.

"What a foolish girl! Let's go Kenny."

"Hold up, Tomoe. I havta take my things." He packed up and left....so I guess he didn't see her reach up to her cheek.

_Wallking home by myself...what a blast...I'm not sure where to go...I think I recognize that stop sign....let's go that way.._

"Have you seen Kaoru, Kenshin?"

"Of course not mom."

"But she was suppose to be following you home..."

".........she.......wanted to go by herself."

"Oh really? Then why did I find this bracelet of hers...on the floor...near the corner of Yasuke and Higurashi? THAT'S TOO FAR AWAY FROM HOME!" (a/n yea well I really dunno japan so bare with me! just assume Yasuke and Higurashi are street names..) _That's the bracelet......our bracelet....the one I gave her when we were friends...the one that I said I would wear on my neck to show her I loved her......where.....where.....was it now?_

_I'm lost....thanks to Kenshin Himura...and Tomoe...._

_What a fool I am. I believed he loved me. Was I out of my mind then?_

_I was crazy......to believe that....now I'm lost. Somewhere....far away from home......_

And her face began to have streaks...streaks of tears...

_I pity him.....see that Himura? I can still smile through this pain....I can still smile and cry at the same time.._

_End of Flashback_

Kaoru shoved Kenshin away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE HIMURA!"

_She must have remembered something else....and it probably wasn't good. _(a/n Sano's thought! awwww I made him smart hehe)

how will this work out? hmm...........umm......getting a little stuck but I WILL UPDATE! REVIEWS!!!!!!! lol


	8. Working Things Out

Chapter 8: Working Things Out

"I don't know where to go...I follow my heart to home. Lost in and eternity..." Isn't that a beautiful quote? lol. That's going through Kaoru's head right now...well anyways on with the story! lol

Kaoru was feeling pathetic..._it was just the past Kaoru...just the damn past..GET OVER IT!_

She was walking home......

_I am stupid._

_The most wrongest thing I have ever done in life...was give my heart to you...Kenshin Himura.._

And it began to rain. (a/n she's guna start singing! =O so well yea. do you noe that song, every heart sung by BoA? yep yep. that's the song. here we go)

"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

every heart

sunao ni nareru no darou

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara

every heart

kokoro mita sareru no darou

nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

donna egao ni deaetara

every heart

yume wo fumidasereruyo

hitowa

kanashimi no mukou ni

every heart

shiawase ukabete nemuru

itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga

yasuraka ni nareru youni

meguru meguru toki no naka de

boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni warai shugoshi naite

kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

osanai kioku no kata sumi ni

atatakai basho ga aru soushi

hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga

itsumo kagayaite ita

so shine

meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

meguru meguru toki no naka de

boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni warai shugoshi naite

kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku"

(a/n and that was Every Heart Minna no Kimochi brought to you by me the BoA fan. lol. no, i don't write song chapters, she was SINGING!)

Kenshin heard it all..._this is all my fault...we would've had a better life....if the past wasn't so screwed up.._

Kaoru walked along the pouring rain...she started walking fast, she was running..._where am I going? Why is my body running....I think I'm guna..._

Her body collasped to the floor.

Kenshin held onto Kaoru's hand. He was completely drenched but he didn't care. All he cared about was if...Kaoru made it out of the coma, alive.

Sano came running over to Kenshin from out of the mist.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED KENSHIN?"

"I don't know. Damn, don't yell at me." Sano was giving him that look. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PERVERTED MIND THINKING?" _I need to find a best friend that's not dirty minded._

"What are you standing there for lover-boy? We havta get this chic to the hospital." Kenshin seemed pissed off with Sano's way with words.

They were running when something slipped out of Kenshin's pocket. (a/n don't ask how he got a pocket, he just does okay? actually if i don't tell you what they're wearing, assume it's normal, lol.)

Sano picked it up. And he was shocked._.....Kenshin you idiot....this is your bracelet.....the bracelet....the one..where..DAMMIT! You've been holding onto this crap and just assumed it was another fucking bracelet. Sometimes you can be such a loser Kenshin. A BIG FAT LOSER. _Kenshin was coming to a stop. He pointed to a big white building: the hospital.

"There Sano! We've made it." He saw something glint in Sano's hand. _What is that? It looks so familiar...so familiar but I can't put my finger on it...actually I did hear something drop on the way here and my pants do feel kinda sagged....is THAT MINES? HELL NOOOOO. I'm not gay..GIRLS wear bracelets....Sano probably stole it from some girl...was....that..no.....it couldn't be....was it..Kaoru's?_

Kaoru woke up. _That dream....was so.....strange...so very strange..._she could remember it clearly:

"Kenshin!!!!" He ran over to her and embraced her. "I thought you would choose Tomoe over me.." And she cried. He couldn't tell she was crying..it was raining.

"It's ok, Kaoru. I'm here now okay?" He soothed her.

"I am crying, Kenshin Himura. I AM CRYING cuz of you." This set Kenshin back.

"What did I do Kaoru?"

"There's always a beginning and an end to a story, it wasn't only you...it started with Tomoe, and ended with you. I HATE YOU HIMURA."

"Kaoru...." she looked up into his eyes...she loved him so much in that moment...what he said next made her cry even more.

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"There is always a middle." And then Kaoru began to cry. The tears over flowing. She choked between her tears.

"I will always love you."

(a/n i loved that dream, not that my opinion matters but WAS THAT THE BEST DREAM EVER?! lol.)

"KAORU!" Kenshin was holding her. She clonked him on the head.

"PUT ME DOWN!" _Maybe her dream was trying to tell her something....._

"Hey good to see you're back to normal Kaoru." He patted her on the shoulder. _Sano's voice._ She could feel him slip something into her pocket. It dropped down from her shoulder into her chest pocket. What was it? Kenshin put her down rubbing his head.

"Be that way. I save you're life then you go and clonk me? IT WAS JUST A WASTE Of TIME." _I don't really feel that way._

"Hey Kenshin......." Kaoru said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah?"

"YOU BETTER TAKE ME HOME!"

"Walk home, sheesh. You know the way." She gave him those sad puppy eyes. _EH? He was held back..._ "Fine. Sano you can go home."

"Later Kenshin, later Jou-chan." Kaoru smacked him. That still pissed her off...like good old times. Kaoru hooked onto Kenshin's arm. Kenshin turned red.

"Let's go home Kenshin."

_Flashback_

"Hey Kaoru!" Kenshin waved to her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over here for a second?"

"Um...okay."

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?" He held onto her tightly. She never felt more at home.

"I love you, Kaoru."

_End of Flashback_

They were nearing to her house. Kenshin felt her head on his shoulder. _IS SHE SLEEPING? Kaoru looks so cute when she sleeps..._ He slowly picked up her legs and carried her home. Before she left into her house she kissed Kenshin on the cheek. A tinge of pink crossed his face. And then she left into her house. Leaving a very stunned Kenshin in the doorway.

_Maybe we can work things out._

How was that? I hope it was good to you guys. It was pretty good to me. but o wells. REVIEWS! lol. you give me reviews which makes me happy and in turn i will continue the story which makes you happy! lol. see? everybody is happy! lol Chapter 9 is called, I Don't Understand. yes i know this was a short chapter.


	9. I Don't Understand

Chapter 9: I Don't Understand

.....This is the last chapter, get ready for a life time of sadness. lol maybe.....

Somewhere in the dark dark shadows of his room....he was thinking..._I'm not losing to you Himura...I love Kaoru and she will be mine. I am not the understanding type...YOU CAN GO TO HELL HIMURA!! That's right now all I need to do here is...finish my perfect plan._

"Kaoru!! You home?" _Who coould that be? Sounds like Kenshin...I SHOULD CHANGE! Actually he probably would be thrilled to see me in my pajamas...so tired.._

"I'm coming, Kenshin. Geez hold your horses." _KENSHIN?! _(a/n not Kaoru's thought)

"Hurry will ya? We gotta go somewhere...."

"At this hour? Hm....I'm too tired to go on...." He heard a thud ran inside grabbed her and left.

They were inside his house. He layed her down gently on the bed prepared some stuff and poured it into her mouth. (a/n NO NOT THAT YOU DIRTY MINDED PEOPLE)

_Now that part one is complete...next comes part two._

"Yo."

"Hey Sano, you seen Kaoru?"

"Nope, but strange thing is.....well....Enishi's not in school....maybe they eloped....." Kenshin hit him on the head a bump growing.

"NAH CAN'T BE I KNOW IT AIN'T."

"Then why'd ya hit me?"

".....I felt like it........" Kenshin stared down at his notebook. "WHAT THE HELL? How did I get Enishi's EFFIN' NOTEBOOK?!"

".....He probably tampered with it....a..plan maybe, hm? Does he have anything against you Kenshin?" Kenshin put his finger to his chin.

"Come to think of it, he likes Kaoru. Yes, yes he does. He had the announcer call her name that day when....."

"KAORUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin was running up to Enishi's door. _Just as I thought, Himura isn't that stupid....this will be perfect.._

Kenshin twisted the doorknob, it was unlocked. _unlocked_

He ran up the stairs. He heard Kaoru's muffled cries in the distance. He busted open the door and standing in front of him was Enishi, pointing a gun to his head. a/n not Enishi's head lol

"BACK OFF HIMURA! KAORU'S MY WOMAN!" Kenshin looked to the floor, there was Kaoru, in a wedding dress, tears streaming down her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! DID THIS BASTARD TOUCH YOU?" A tear fell to the floor and Kaoru closed her eyes. _I can't even protect myself, and here's Kenshin coming to my rescue, about to get shot in the head....I'm pathetic....._

"I'm so....sorry Kenshin......" _Eh? THE BASTARD HAS MADE KAORU GO CRAZY. _"I'M NOT GOING CRAZY YOU DOLT!" He sweatdropped. _She knows me too well.._

"ENOUGH! STOP BABBLING! ONE STEP HIMURA AND YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR?"

"Leave him alone."

"Back off girl." Enishi smacked her. Kenshin was about to attack him when...

"You can't do that to me. How dare you smack me! Not even my mom gets away with that." Kaoru hit Enishi with her bokken, then Kenshin grabbed her arm and ran.

That was when the shot was heard.

_I didn't know what was guna happen. I was crying while I ran, I wanted him by my side forever..... That was when I remembered something._

_Flashback_

"Hey Kaoru!"

"Yeah?"

"I'd never thought you'd be the one I'd say this to...but Kaoru..."

".....?"

"Will you marry me?"

"EH?! We're only ten Kenshin! TEN!!!" She smiled. "That would be nice..."

Kenshin looked down. "Don't feel that way Kenshin.."

"Why?"

"Because....."

Then Kenshin kissed her. _I was shocked....he kissed me when I was ten...and I wanted it to last forever...._

"I know I love you Kaoru...so I'll wait til you're ready....Well I havta go home, bye!" He hopped off the bench and walked off.

"I...I...I know...I know that I really love you too...." Then the tears came.

_End of Flashback_

_And then he fell to the ground. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know what was happening...all I wanted was for Kenshin to wake up. I wanted him to wake up.....I thought I would die next....I thought....I would....die...Enishi...he....he was so shocked at what happened....he just let go of the gun...and froze...I was tugging Kenshin's sleeve..why..? why....? Kenshin why won't you wake up..? I'm missing you Kenshin.....Kenshin.....wake up for me....get up...you can't die....Kenshin don't die...I was crying....crying......and I walked out the door....I didn't know where I was going.....but every now and then I pitied myself....some one called out to me...a lady.....she looked nice...but 't call back...there was a honk...and...the last thing I thought was Sayonara baby, I'll see you soon...._

_**Owari.....**_

I ....I don't know what to say....I just love the story to bits...but since they uh....died ' no sequel, but I'll be writing other stories. Look out for me! Well then I guess this is good bye..


End file.
